


after håper du har plass

by WritenStuff



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Gen, Headcanon, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 08:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11123490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritenStuff/pseuds/WritenStuff
Summary: I wrote a short headcanon of what happened after the girls drove away.





	after håper du har plass

A broad smile was painted on Sana’s lips as she sat in the back of the red van, her eyes taking in the smiling, laughing faces of her friends. Their voices were like white noise in her ears. She felt like she was on a roller coaster. 

The last few days she’d been down the stomach dropping part, the scariest and worst part and then been swooped back up to the top by her friends. Friends she thought she had lost. The reminder of that feeling was like being dunked in ice cold water and her grin faltered. 

“What’s wrong?” Noora said, moving over to sit by Sana and leaning into her, shoulder checking her lightly. “Is it Chris’ driving?” 

“No I-” Sana began, picking up the corners of her lips into a hesitant smile from where they’d dropped. “When Chris told me you thought I’d changed and you guys weren’t sure if you liked me anymore.. I-”

Noora’s pale brows shot up and and Vilde craned her head around the headrest of her seat. “She told you _what_?” 

Eva shook her head, exasperated. 

“She said that you thought I had changed and you didn’t like me as much anymore?” Sana’s brows drew together as she looked between the girls. 

“Fuck, Chris,” Eva’s head fell into her hands.

“What?” Chris piped up. “I was trying to throw her off the scent.” 

Vilde glared at her and Chris raised a brow, being careful to keep her eyes on the road. “Too much? I told you I wasn’t good at this stuff.” 

“Way too fucking much, what the fuck?” Vilde breathed before looking back over at Sana. “And you believed her?”

“Well, yeah? Why wouldn’t I?” Sana frowned, her eyes darting to where her hands sat folded in her lap. 

“Because we love you and you’ve shown us time and time again that you care about us unconditionally. I would have hoped you’d know we feel the same,” Noora replied, reaching out and taking one of Sana’s hands. “I’m sorry we let you think we were mad. In hindsight.. eh.” 

“To be honest, I was shocked she bought it so well and I did have my doubts after I heard her crying on the phone but I thought the van would be such a good surprise,” Chris said, taking a quick peek over at Vilde. 

“Crying?!” the girls wept in unison and Chris cringed behind the wheel.

“I really fucked up, huh?” Chris replied, looking at Sana in the rear view mirror. “Fuck, I’m sorry.” 

Sana smiled and this time it reached her eyes, though they were misty with un-shed tears. “We’ve all messed up. Just don’t trick me again, okay? I’m not big on surprises, as cool as it is to have a van of our own.” 

The girls nodded and Eva reached out and squeezed Sana’s shoulder. “And we’re definitely going to talk about everything. Everything in your message and more.” 

Sana nodded in return and for the first time in a long time that weight on her shoulders felt a little lighter, felt a little more manageable. Sure the girls hadn’t gone the best way about everything but neither had Sana and the important thing was they were finally on track. Sana finally felt like maybe, just maybe, everything was going to be okay. 


End file.
